cupheadfandomcom-20200223-history
Enemies
There are multiple enemies within game. Some are in Run 'n' Gun levels, some are in boss fights, and some are mini-bosses. Enemies in Mausoleums and Run 'n' Gun levels |-| Mausoleums = * Parry Ghosts (Original, 2 versions) * A small elder parry ghost with a blue hat * A female parry ghost that homes in and spins on the player * A bigger version of the parry ghost with the hat |-| Forest Follies = * Acorn Maker * Aggravating Acorns * Bothersome Blueberries * Deadly Daises * Maddening Mushrooms * Firey Flowers * Toothy Terrors |-| Treetop Trouble = * Ladybugs * Woodpeckers * Moths * Woodstacks (Unofficial name) * Little Mosquitos (Little Helper) |-| Funfair Fever = * Magician * Moving Trampoline (Little Helper) * Balloons * Clowns * Stilt Boys (Unofficial name) * Pretzels |-| Funhouse Frazzle = * Toy Cars * Toy Duck * Toy Ducklings * Kisses * Shooting Stars (Unofficial name) * Mini-rockets riding mini-unicycles (Unofficial name) * All-seeing Jack-in-the-boxes (Unofficial name) * Jacks * Tubas |-| Rugged Ridge = * Mountain Goats * Pyro Heads * Balancing Scales (Little Helper) * Mountain Lions * Sludge Monsters * Grim Jr.'s * Satyrs * Face |-| Perilous Piers = * Flying Fish * Barnicles * Urchins * Crabs (Little Helpers) * Starfish (Seen) * Octopus (Little Helper) * Shrimp * Oysters Enemies in Sub-Boss fights |-| Mr. Wheezy = * Cigarette Bats |-| Pip and Dot = * Domino Bird |-| Phear Lap = * Derby racers |-| Mangosteen = * Billiard Chalks Enemies in Boss fights |-| Baroness Von Bon Bon = Baroness Von Bon Bon * Jelly Bullies Squad (Jelly Bean Soldiers) * Mini Gob Packers * Mini Kernels * Patsy Menthol (Peppermint) * Whippet Creampup (Sugarcake Castle) |-| Beppi The Clown = Beppi The Clown * Bumper Car Jerry * Cardboard Ducks * Balloon Dogs * Charlie Horse * Ball Penguins * Rollercoaster ** Yellow & Orange Men |-| Cagney Carnation = Cagney Carnation * Boomerang * Maple Seeds * Toothy Terror Variations (Yellow/Orange, Black & Green) |-| Cala Maria = Cala Maria * Fish **Electrifying Elma (Yellow) **Fire Fred (Red) * Ghost Pirates * Squirty McSquirter (Sea Horse) * Bombshell Barry (Turtle) * The Puffer Gang * Electric Eels * Snakes |-| Captain Brineybeard = Captain Brineybeard * Ship * Shark * Sea Dogs * Squid * Hanging Barrel |-| Djimmi the Great = Djimmi The Great * Floating Swords/Jewels/Cat * Sarcophagi * Floating Pyramids * Ghost Mummies * Djimmi's Turban * Miniature Puphead |-| Dr. Kahl's Robot = Dr. Kahl's Robot * Laser Bots |-| Goopy Le Grande = Goopy Le Grande * There are no enemies in "Ruse Of An Ooze" |-| Grim Matchstick = Grim Matchstick * Flame Minions |-| Hilda Berg = Hilda Berg * Zeppelins * UFOs |-| King Dice = King Dice * Deck o' cards |-| Phantom Express (Blaze Brothers, Blind Specter, Head of the Train & T-Bone) = Phantom Express * Flying Pumpkins * Ghosts |-| Ribby and Croaks = Ribby and Croaks * Fireflies |-| Rumor Honeybottoms = Rumor Honeybottoms * Worker Bees |-| Sally Stageplay = Sally Stageplay * Male Baby * Female Baby * Prop Actors * Nun |-| The Devil = The Devil * Purple Demons * Purple Fat Demons * Blue Demons |-| The Root Pack (Sal Spudder, Chauncey Chantenay & Ollie Bulb) = The Root Pack * Worms |-| Wally Warbles = Wally Warbles * Medical Birds * Nail Birds |-| Werner Werman = Werner Werman * Rat Ghosts Mini-Bosses |-| Forest Follies = * Acorn Maker |-| Treetop Trouble = * Dragon Fly |-| Funfair Fever = * Cannons * Duck Shooting Machine * Hot Dog |-| Funhouse Frazzle = * Two-mouthed walls (Unofficial name) |-| Rugged Ridge = * Cyclops |-| Perilous Piers = * Captain Krustacean Sub-Bosses Botanic Panic! * Sal Spudder * Ollie Bulb * Chauncey Chantenay Sugarland Shimmy * Lord Gob Packer * Kernel Von Pop * Muffsky Chernikov * Sargent Gumbo Gumbull * Sir Waffington III [[Pyramid Peril|'Pyramid Peril']] * Puphead Aviary Action! * Wally's Son Dramatic Fanatic * Sally's Husband Honeycomb Herald * Policeman Bee Shootin N' Lootin * Shippy Murine Corps * Cat Railroad Wrath * Blind Specter * T-Bone * The Blaze Brothers * The Head of the Train All Bets Are Off! * Tipsy Troop * Chips Bettigan * Mr. Wheezy * Pip and Dot * Hopus Pocus * Phear Lap * Pirouletta * Mangosteen * Mr. Chimes Bosses Inkwell Isle One * Botanic Panic! - The Root Pack (Sal Spudder, Ollie Bulb and Chauncey Chantenay) * Ruse Of An Ooze - Goopy Le Grande * Threatenin' Zeppelin - Hilda Berg * Floral Fury - Cagney Carnation * Clip Joint Calamity - Ribby and Croaks Inkwell Isle Two * Sugarland Shimmy - Baroness Von Bon Bon * Carnival Kerfuffle - Beppi The Clown * Pyramid Peril - Djimmi The Great * Fiery Frolic - Grim Matchstick * Aviary Action! - Wally Warbles Inkwell Isle Three * Honeycomb Herald - Rumor Honeybottoms * Shootin N' Lootin - Captain Brineybeard * Dramatic Fanatic - Sally Stageplay * Murine Corps - Werner Werman * Junkyard Jive! - Dr. Kahl's Robot * High Seas Hi-Jinx! - Cala Maria * Railroad Wrath - Phantom Express (Blind Specter, T-Bone, the Blaze Brothers and the Head of the Train) Inkwell Hell * All Bets Are Off! - King Dice * One Hell Of A Time - The Devil Category:Bosses Category:Boss levels Category:Mini Bosses Category:Group boss Category:Run 'n Gun levels Category:Inkwell Isle 1 Category:Inkwell Isle 2 Category:Inkwell Isle 3 Category:Inkwell Hell